


Only Once

by Sira



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is depressed and Janeway tries to help with unforeseen consequences. J/P, Post Endgame</p>
<p>All characters belong to Paramount.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Once

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Saffron, RedWingEagle and MonsterMoofie for beta reading this story and for picking numerous mistakes out of it. They helped to make it a better story. All remaining mistakes are entirely mine though.

She had just left her last meeting for the day and was on her way out of the building when she spotted Tom Paris. Voyager’s former pilot was looking out of the windows of Starfleet Headquarter, obviously lost in thought. His shoulders slumped and his hands balled to fists, he didn’t make a happy appearance. For some seconds she was unsure if she should approach him or not, but coming to a decision she closed the distance between them and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder.

“Tom? Are you ok?”

He did not jump at her touch but turned around slowly. The expression on his face changed from sad to cynic so quickly that she asked herself, if she’d imagined the sadness in his eyes just a moment before.

“Admiral, I was just wondering if you would talk to me or not. I started to think you wouldn’t.”

At her startled look he pointed to the pane of glass, now at his back.

“I could see your reflection in there. For a while it looked like you would rather turn around.”

“Why should I do that? It was only that you looked as if you’d rather be alone.”

“Come on, Admiral. Don’t play games with me and act like you didn’t hear about it?”

She withdrew her hand, taken aback by his sudden aggressiveness.

“Hear about what, Tom? I have no idea what you are talking about!”

“Does your new job here keep you that busy that you didn’t hear the latest rumours? You should tell your fellow Admirals that you deserve a life, especially after all those long and draining years in the Delta Quadrant.” His mouth curled up into a grin that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Which rumours?” Tom’s rude behaviour angered and worried her at the same time. It had only been a few times that she had seen him like this, but each time something had been terribly wrong.

“That B’Elanna left me, for example.” He couldn’t hold her shocked gaze and turned to watch out of the window again.

To say that she was surprised would have been an understatement. She did not want to believe what Tom said was true and wanted to say so, but one look into his pained face, mirrored in the glass, made her bite her tongue.

“B’Elanna left you? But why? What has happened?”

Of the few good things that had happened in the Delta Quadrant, Tom and B’Elanna’s relationship had been one of them. Both of them had found something in each other that stabilised them, calmed their restlessness and helped them deal with the wounds of the past. And now it was over? What would become of them, Of Miral?

“That’s something you should ask her. Although the last time I saw her she mentioned quite often that she’d had enough of my coward behaviour and my family.”

For a moment she was at a loss for words and so she reached out, touching his arm in a comforting gesture.

“I’m sorry, Tom.”

He glanced at her over his shoulder. “Don’t be. It fits the story of my life perfectly. Once a loser, always a loser.”

“That’s not…”

“Tom, there you are,” Admiral Paris’ voice interrupted her. “And Kathryn, how nice to see you.”

They both turned startled, looking at the man nearing from behind. Surely Owen Paris must have seen Tom's pained face and Kathryn trying to comfort him but he acted as if everything was in best order.

“Are you ready, son?” Turning to Kathryn he continued. “Tom gives us the honour to dine with his old parents tonight. And do you have any particular plans for the weekend?”

He put an arm around his son’s shoulder. Tom stiffened involuntarily and for a moment an expression of anger crossed his features but again it was gone in a second, replaced by a false smile.

She was confused by Tom’s, but especially by Owen’s behaviour yet she knew that she wouldn’t get more information at that time being.

“I'm going to see my sister and her family this evening and will visit my mother on Sunday. In between I wanted to finish some reports. However, I better hurry now. My sister hates it when I’m too late.”

“Then we won’t keep you. Have a nice weekend, Kathryn. Come on, Tom. Let’s see what your mother created for us this time.” He turned, forcing his son, still in his half-embrace, to turn around.

“Good night, Admiral. It was nice seeing you again.” Tom said before giving in to his father.

“Good night, Owen. Good night, Tom.”

With that she turned around and left the building.

That night, before going to sleep, she sent a message to Tom, asking him to join her for dinner the next day.

Six p.m. on the spot her door chime rang. She had just finished preparing the table and now went to open the door.

It was Tom, an almost shy smile on his lips, and a bottle of wine in his hands.

“Good evening, Admiral.”

Giving him a warm smile, she took the bottle from him and turned to the kitchen.

“Hello, Tom. Please, come in. I'm happy that you could come on such short notice. How are you?”

Closing the door behind him, he entered the room.

“I'm fine, I guess. And you?”

“Fine, thanks. Please, sit down.” she said when she came back into the living room and pointed to the dining table.” Putting two glasses, the bottle and a bottle opener in front of him, she smiled again.

“Would you mind pouring us some wine while I get the soup from the replicator?”

He grasped the bottle opener. “Sure, Admiral.”

Turning on her heels she shook her head.

“Forget the Admiral. You know its Kathryn in private. I thought this should be an evening between friends and not another of those Starfleet Officers get-togethers.”

“Sorry, Ad..., Kathryn. Old habits die hard, you know.” There it was again, the melancholy attitude she had sensed the day before.

Taking the steaming bowls of soup she went back to the dining table, placing one bowl in front of Tom, the other one opposite him. Then she sat down herself.

Both of them lifted their spoons simultaneously and for a while there was only the clanking of the silverware to be heard. When the silence began to stretch between them, she looked up to find Tom looking at her inquiringly.

“What is it, Tom?”

“Well, you know, I wonder why it was exactly that you invited me.”

She carefully placed her spoon on the napkin.

“Do you really wonder? Well, I worry about you. About you and your family. We did not have any time to talk yesterday, but I thought that maybe you needed a sympathetic ear. And if you don’t want to talk you might enjoy an evening between friends.”

She paused for a moment, her gaze wandering aimlessly around the room before concentrating on Tom again.

“I really had no idea that B'Elanna left you and a part of me still doesn’t want to accept it. The worst is that I should have known. If I had cared enough such news wouldn't have gone unnoticed by me. If I am completely honest, I heard as good as nothing about Voyager's former crew in the last weeks. I buried myself so deep into my work that everything else disappeared from my focus. I should have been there f...”

Tom laid down his spoon with an abrupt motion and glared at her.

“Not everything is about you, Kathryn,” he spat out, emphasising her name. “You are not almighty and the world won't stop turning if you don't pay attention for a moment. Did you invite me because you wanted to help me or to bathe in self-pity? Do you think it would have only needed one word by you and the rift between B'Elanna and me would have been mended? Who do you think you are? It’s time for you to let go of us and let us live our own lives. It’s time for you to get a life of your own. Ok, so you did not get Chakotay in the end, but life won't wait for you until you get a grip on yourself.”

He got up, pushing the chair away and making the table jiggle so that wine spilled onto the tablecloth. He was hastening out of the room and had almost reached the entrance door, when she got a grip on herself.

“Tom. Don't go.”

She was shocked, angry and although a part of her wanted to reprimand him for his presumptuousness, she knew that he was not only right, but that it was the hurt he felt that had made him say these things. Better being the aggressor than admitting defeat. Everything was better than being pitied. He had always been like this.

Unbidden thoughts of the time when he transformed into a lizard came into her mind. For a long time they hadn't known what was happening to him and in his panic he had accused her of lying to him, of wishing him dead.

She shook her head to clear and realised that Tom had spoken to her.

“Pardon. What did you say?”

“I asked you why I shouldn't go, but as you aren't listening, I'd better be off.” He turned to the door again.

“Please, don't go. I have been very selfish. I really only wanted to help you. I'm sorry if I digressed.”

He sighed and his expression turned rueful. As soon as his aggression had come, it was gone.

“It's me, who’s sorry. I should never have said that. I didn't mean it.”

She smiled sadly. “You did mean it and you were right. But let's not talk about me. If you want, we can skip dinner, take some dessert and you can tell me what has happened in your life.”

He nodded. “Sounds good.”

She motioned for him to sit down on the couch in the living room and left him once more, replicating two slices of pecan pie. Placing them on the table, she fetched the wine glasses from the dining table, giving one to Tom and sitting down beside him. Holding the other glass in her hands, she stared into the still swirling, red liquid. It's rich colour was reminding her of blood, of broken hearts.

When she spoke she didn't look at him, her eyes still transfixed on the glass, her voice quiet.

“You know, I have never thought that you and B'Elanna might fail. You always seemed to be perfect for each other.”

“Yeah, that's what I thought, too.” Tom took the plate with the pie and took one bite. He chewed vigorously. She was sure he didn't even know what he was eating right now.

When he did not say anything more she put her glass on the table and looked at him from the side.

“So what happened? Am I wrong in suspecting that your father has had his hands in this somehow?”

“Are you into clairvoyance nowadays?” he asked.

“No. But when we met him yesterday he was behaving strangely and I know him long enough to know when something's up.”

“Very observant.” He snorted. “Well, you could say that my father is the root of the problem but if I'm honest I know there would be no problem, if I had not acted like a jerk, like a coward. The coward that I am.” Again he was reproaching himself.

“Don't say that.” She reached out for him, resting her arm on his shoulder.

He didn't reject her gesture, but simply shook his head. “But it's true. I should have acted the day we set foot on earth. You know, even back then, in my happiness about Miral’s birth and being back on earth, I realised that my father could not stand B'Elanna. Without making something up here, I knew it from the first moment he laid eyes on her. You know the way he is narrowing his eyes, when something isn't going according to his plan?”

He looked at, searching in her face and she nodded her understanding.

“Yes, I do. Yet somehow I thought he might have changed by now. Your father is a fine Starfleet Officer and when he was commanding the Al'Batani he was always hard but fair with his crew. When it came to his personal views though, he was always biased by what he thought was right or wrong. There was no room for different views and even less for mistakes.”

“Yep, that’s my father for you. The one and only Owen Paris.”

She slowly withdrew her hand from his shoulder and leaned back on the couch. When she spook, her voice had a thoughtful note. “It must have been hard for you growing up under him. I guess he had his own ideas about you and how you should be like and what should become of you. It’s funny, but even when meeting you for the first time, or later in the Delta Quadrant I never tried to imagine how Owen’s behaviour had to affect a child.”

He shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Well, yes, it wasn’t easy. You see, it didn’t matter what I did or how hard I tried, it was never good enough for him. ‘You can do better, my son’, he used to say. And it wasn’t only what he said but how he said it. The look of disappointment in his eyes and not to forget the oh so gentle tone of his voice. When I was still a child I hungered for a tiny bit of praise but it would never come. When I got older I thought I didn’t care for his opinion any more but let’s face the facts. I did. And even after all what we lived through in the Delta Quadrant I still tried to make him proud on me and maybe even like me.”

He shook his head, biting his lower lip. Then he fell into silence again. It was so quiet that she could hear the ticking of the clock that was standing on the desk in her office.

“Some people you just can’t change. And although he doesn’t act like it, your father loves you. I know how hard your destiny came to him, he told me so himself, shortly after we reached earth. Tom, it’s not your fault that your relationship with him is so difficult, it’s his inability to accept people for what they are. You cannot change him but maybe you can change how you feel about it.”

“Yeah, that would be nice. Although it's too late to change what happened with me and B'El.” His voice was sad.

“Because you see, his inability together with me behaving like a ten old boy trying to win his father’s love ruined my marriage. Why did I not defend B'Elanna? Why? Damn it.” His balled his fist and let it crush down on his thigh.

“You know, he never accused her outright of anything but he let her feel that he did not like her at all. And although he never voiced one word against her; when he spoke with her his voice got at least two degrees colder. Or when we had dinner, he used to ask me time and again if I had everything I needed, if I needed more of this or of that. But never once he asked B'El if everything was ok for her.”

“Very clever, indeed.” She snorted. “Taking the sly road, so that it isn't possible to accuse him of anything. 'But why, Tom? Did I ever say anything against B'Elanna? You are absolutely wrong, boy. How could I not like my daughter-in-law?”

Tom shifted in his seat and looked at her closely.

“You haven't spoken to my father by any chance, have you?”

She shrugged. “No, I haven't. It just sounded like the kind of thing he would say in such a situation.”

“You know him to well.” He laughed without humour. “However, in the end we all knew what he was playing at. Or like B'Elanna said he might not have something against her personal, but he would never be able to forgive her that she was a Klingon and a former Maquis criminal.”

“I am really sorry, Tom. When did the two of you break up?”

“Three weeks ago and I haven't heard from her since. I don't even know if she and Miral are on the planet right now. The only consolation is that she promised me to be back with Miral after one month at the latest. She says she doesn't want to deprive Miral of her daddy, even if he is a pig.“

Suddenly exhausted he leaned back on the couch and so they sat for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. When she sat up again she saw that he had closed his eyes.

“Talk to her when she's back. B'Elanna has quiet a temper but some time away may have calmed her nerves. Then tell your father to let the two of you alone for once and all.”

“No, Kathryn. This time I really screwed up for good. It's been over a year that we are back on Earth now, one year that I let my father treat her like a piece of dust, totally unimportant but yet somehow disturbing. Could you forgive someone letting you down that way?” He opened his eyes and looked at her.

“I don't know. I really don't. But if I were you I would at least try to mend things.”

“Would you? The same way you tried to mend things with Chakotay. After all he and Seven broke up nine months ago.”

She raised her hand. “Don't let us go there, Tom. Ok? That's an entirely different story.”

He looked at her apologetically. “Sorry. Forget what I said. I really didn't intend to say that.”

She tried to smile. “It's ok. It's just something I don't feel comfortable speaking about.”

“I understand. But you know what? Chakotay is a jerk. Instead of having the 'real thing' he went for boobs on legs. He must not have been in his right senses.” Seeing her expression he looked contrite . “Sorry, again. I never knew when to shut up.”

“It's ok,“ she said again. “Let's just talk about something else, ok?”

“Ok.”

They both fell silent again.

“Did you ever wonder what became of them?” Tom asked all of sudden some time later.

“Of whom?” She was confused and waited for further explanations.

“Our children.”

„Our children?“ He had taken her completely by surprise and still she had no idea what he was referring to.

“Yes, our children. The…the lizard babies we created when we transformed after that transwarp flight. Do you ever think of them?”

She looked down and contemplated her answer for some time before speaking.

“Yes and no. There were times when I thought of them, especially soon after we were back on Voyager but I haven’t thought of them in a long time now. Everything had been too surreal, as if it hadn’t been true at all.”

Looking up at him she took a deep breath.

“You see, that lizards, that … children had never been an opportunity for me. When you get children, like you and B’Elanna got Miral, you don’t get them from one moment to the other. You get used to the thought of having a child, know how they were… created. But the first time I heard of our offspring was on Voyager. I have no memories of them at all and I don’t know a thing about what we obviously did. Furthermore and what matters most, they never had been human.”

She took another breath.

“I mean think of it. What would have happened if Chakotay and Tuvok had brought them back to Voyager, if the Doctor would have managed to make them human? You and I were not in a relationship. You were my subordinate. How could we ever have raised them, especially when we were not in love. We… .”

She stopped when she saw the expression on his face.

“What is it, Tom? Did I say something wrong? Do you think about them?”

Biting his lower lip he looked at her.

“Yes I do. Not so much nowadays, or maybe better said, since I got together with B’Elanna. But yes, I still do think about them from time to time, asking myself if they denied us a chance, denied that children a chance when they left them down on that muddy planet.”

“But what could we have given them? I had no time to raise children and the fact remains that we don’t love each other.”

There was the same expression on his face again.

“Tom?”

He turned away, not being able to look at her.

“What do you expect to hear from me now, Kathryn? The truth, I guess?” When she nodded he sighed.

“Well, the truth then. I loved you back then. Yes, I did. Yes, I wished for this chance for happiness to become true.“

He faced her.

“ Is it so wrong to fall in love with a beautiful, strong and caring woman?”

She shook her head and looked at him sadly.

“I don’t know what to say now.”

“You don’t have to say anything at all. It’s my feelings not yours. You didn’t encourage anything. I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t mean to burden you with that.“

“I didn't know.”

“You shouldn’t know. I didn’t wish for you to know.”

“But I should have realised.”

“It’s ok, Kathryn. What would you have done about it? Nothing and that’s good, because so it never influenced our working relationship, our friendship.” He shrugged. “And in the end I fell in love with B’Elanna anyway.”

“You are right and please know that I always honoured you as a formidable member of the crew and as a friend. I still do.”

“But you didn’t love me,” he stated matter of factly.

“No, I didn’t.”

“You loved Chakotay. We all knew.”

She flinched but didn’t answer.

“We are friends now, aren’t we? And there’s hardly anything better in life than a good friend, is there?”

He smiled softly at her and she smiled back, relieved that it seems that he didn’t want to linger on this topic. What could she have said anyway? She truly hadn't had an idea of his feelings. She had always liked him, yes, enjoyed the easy banter with him but never once had the thought crossed her mind that there could more between them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tom spoke again.

“But why is it, that love never really dies? I mean, I love B'Elanna more than anything else and I would happily give my right hand, if she would take me back but still I love you in my own way. It's not the bright flame it was on Voyager, but it is still there.

“Tom, please. You shouldn't...”

“Kathryn, don't you know that I always desired you.” His voice was husky, desperate and he leaned into her.

For a moment she felt panic rising up inside of her, but before she had decided how to react his lips touched hers. His lips were softer than she could have imagined and she felt her skin tingle under their light touch.

The kiss barley lasted a second before he withdrew from her. Leaning back on the couch again he looked at her. She could clearly see the desire in his eyes and although she didn't know what he was searching for in her face, he seemed to have found it, as he leaned into her again, this time placing one of his arms behind her back, pulling her into his arms.

She knew she should resist, that this was wrong. She should stop this right now, but she couldn't. It had been so long since she had been touched, so long since she had allowed herself to feel. His lips met hers again and as his tongue licked its way along her lower lip she opened her mouth, gaining him entrance. His tongue started to explore her mouth leisurely and she felt shivers running down her back, her doubts forgotten for the moment.

Some time later her arms sneaked around Tom’s back. Her nails starting to trail up and down his shirt but then Tom moaned out loud. Surprised by the response she elicited from her, she was unable to let her conscious guide her actions.. Now his left arm was coming forward, tugging impatiently at her blouse. Some of the buttons came loose in the process but she didn't care.

With the blouse finally open he retreated from her and freed her from the garment, adding her bra at the same time. For some moments he just looked at her breasts and alone from seeing the hungry look in his eyes she could feel her nipples getting hard.

Kissing his way down from her mouth to her breast he took one nipple into his mouth, first nibbling, then sucking at it. At the same time the other nipple was taken care of by his left hand who rolled it gently between his thumb and his index finger. The feelings created by his ministrations were so intense that she heard her own loud groaning.

Everything was like a dream. It couldn't be true. His hands and lips on hers. Her own trembling hands that frantically tore at his clothing. The moment when he stopped and got up to remove his shirt and his trousers. The moment when his boxers followed only moments later, giving her the possibility to admire his impressive erection.

Following a sudden impulse she kneeled down on the couch and took his hard member in her mouth, slowly circling the tip of it with her tongue. It was too large to get all of it in her mouth, so she took in as much as much of him as she could, licking up and down his shaft. When she sucked the tip of his erection hard, almost milking it, he buried his hands in her hairs, holding her to him.“God, Kathryn. Stop it, or I'm gonna lose it.”

He withdrew from her hastily and pressed her back into the cushions of the couch. Within seconds he had freed her from her trouser and panties. Spreading her legs and kneeling between them he entered her with one swift moment, letting her cry out at the pain it caused her. She hadn't had sex in years and had to get used to the feeling again. Hearing her cry out he stopped, kissing her softly, whispering into her ear how sorry he was.

“It's ok, just don't stop,” she said, her arousal soon growing stronger than her discomfort and he started to move slowly in and out of her. Soon he increased his pacing and when he started to suck gently at her nipples in turn she felt an orgasm building up inside of her. Washed away by the surge of relieve she hardly felt him getting rigid over her, spilling his seed into her with one final thrust.

When she woke in the morning, she knew that something was wrong at once. There was a hand possessively draped around her hip and staring at it for some moments realisation hit her.

She remembered how Tom and she had sex on her couch, how he lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom, how they did it again a second time.

Closing her eyes again, she bit her lower lip. She felt like crying. How could she let it come that far? All that she had wanted was to help him. Listen to him and maybe help him finding a possibility to reconnect with B'Elanna. Never had she imagined that Tom and she would cheat on B'Elanna. Never. Had it been her loneliness? Her frustration about the impasse with Chakotay? I didn't matter how she looked at it. She had done wrong and nothing she could do now could make it undone. What she needed now was time to think.

Slowly she rolled away from Tom, who thankfully wasn't disturbed in his sleep. Getting up, she put on a bathrobe and left the bedroom. After a quick visit to the bathroom she went down into the kitchen where she made herself a cup of coffee. Sitting down at the kitchen table she cradled the warm mug in her hands thinking about what she was to do now. She could hardly deny what had happened and Tom and she had to talk about it, as much as she wished it wouldn't be necessary. What a mess. Why had everything she started to end in chaos? She let out a frustrated sigh.

She had been sitting in her kitchen for almost two hours, watching the sun going up, when she heard Tom coming down the stairs. During those two hours she had gotten up to fetch herself another cup of coffee three times, the rest of time she had spent thinking and watching the rays of sunshine painting patterns of light on the walls.

Now nausea was threatening to overwhelm her and when Tom stopped in the kitchen’s doorframe it needed a conscious effort to meet his eye.

“Good morning, Tom. Like a cup of coffee?” She pointed to the coffee machine placed on the counter in her back.

Tom who looked as miserable as she felt, simply nodded and passed her. She could hear him taking a cup from the shelf and pouring himself some coffee but he didn’t came back to sit at the table with her. She turned her head slightly and saw that Tom was looking out of the window.

“Don’t you want to sit down? I don’t bite, you know.”

The little joke was as shallow as her voice and although Tom didn’t answer, he came around and choose the chair opposite of her.

“We need to talk.”

He gave her a small smile. “I was afraid you would say that.”

“Believe me, I’m not keen on this conversation either, but we can’t pretend that nothing happened, can we?”

“I know.” It was his turn to sigh. “What I really would like to say now is that I’m sorry but I know that I can repeat this time and again but it won’t ever change yesterday’s outcome. If I could turn back time for twenty-four hours I would do, but I can’t.“ He reached out and placed his hand on hers and although she flinched at his touch he didn’t withdraw.

“I am sorry, Kathryn.”

They locked eyes.

“I know, Tom. I know.”

“If I’d only know why. I love B’Elanna and all I want is to have her back. Is this my idea of making things right? To ruin my marriage forever and to bring chaos into yours?”

“No it isn’t and you know that as good as I do. Now, please listen to me. Things like this happen. It’s as simply as that. We could discuss the ‘why’ for hours without finding a definite answer.”

“But…”

“But what? Do you have the answer? If so, I would love to hear it, as I’m racking my brain for hours here.” The frustration in her voice was evident.

“No, I haven’t got the answer.” He withdrew his hand and took a sip of coffee.

“And me neither. I guess that main factors in yesterday happening might have been a basic attraction between the two of us, mixed with a good deal of momentary unhappiness on both sides.”

“Hearing you talking about it, everything sounds so clinical.”

She looked up at him sharply.

“What do you expect from me? That I’m breaking down crying. Fact is that we both didn’t want this to happen and that we don’t love each other.” She lifted his hand when she saw that he opened his mouth to speak.

“Please let me finish. I know what you said yesterday and that it might be true that you loved me or maybe still do in your own way but love comes in many shapes. It’s B’Elanna you love more than anyone else and with who you want to spend your life, isn’t it?”

“It is.” His voice held no doubt.

The smile she gave him this time was sincere and now it was her who took hold of his hand.

“I know. And that’s why this whole matter has to end here and now. B’Elanna shall never and I mean never hear a word about this. I don’t think she could ever forgive you this breach of trust.”

He laughed out sarcastically.

“Don’t you forget a tiny little thing? B’Elanna already left me.”

“No, I didn’t forget. But I also know that she loves you. She might be angry beyond words right now but she will calm down eventually. She always does. And I will call her in the next days and invite her over. I’m sure she will talk to you again and that you will be able to resolve this matter.”

“You really believe that, don’t you?”

“Yes I do. And Tom. You should speak with your father. Better sooner than later. Tell him that you won’t tolerate his behaviour towards B’Elanna just one second longer.”

“I will. I promise.” He lifted her hand and blew a soft kiss on it. She looked at him surprised.

“Thanks, Kathryn. You are a truly good friend. I still feel like worthless shit but you made me believe that there still is hope.”

“There is.” She got up. “You can take a shower if you like. Towels are in the bathroom’s cabinet. I will make us some breakfast in the meantime. What do you say?”

He got up, too. “Sounds good.” He was already out of the door when he turned around and looked at her.

“But what about you? About you and Chakotay?”

She smiled at him sadly.

“I don’t know. But there still is hope, isn’t there?”

His smile was warm.

“'There's always hope."

THE END


End file.
